


Saltine Crackers and a Jar of Peanut Butter

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Pepperony Endgame [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Caution: Avengers Endgame Spoilers!Tony and Pepper, and her pregnancy.





	Saltine Crackers and a Jar of Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper is a month and a half into her third trimester.

Tony was working in the garage with a wrench in one hand, a screw driver in the other, and a cloth draped over his shoulder. He wore his goggles on his forehead as he hunched over a pair of knee-high hotrod red metallic boots, most likely for his next Iron Man suit design. He put down his wrench, and held onto one of the sides of the boots, and began to work on a certain panel that was tucked underneath one of the outer protective layers. A few seconds later, he lost his grip, and his hand slipped at a downward angle, sliding down the metallic edge and cutting into his palm.

 

“Ow, shit!” he gasped as he pulled his hand away with lightning speed. He whipped his hand around, hoping it was just a burn, but when he looked at his palm, he saw blood seeping from the cut. He let out a heavy sigh, tore off his goggles and threw his screwdriver in his toolbox.

 

He walked into the kitchen and began to run his hand under the faucet while he opened the cabinet below the sink and pulled out a small, white medical aid kit. He put it on the counter and winced as his palm began to sting.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied loudly, confirming his presence in the kitchen.

 

He heard his wife pass the threshold, and then felt her small and soft hand rest against his shoulder blade. She massaged the spot as she peered over him to see what he was doing. She winced at the blood that was slowly beading from the cut.

 

“You okay?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “What are you doing out of bed?”

 

She shot him a look and glared at him. “I’m not dying, Honey. I’m pregnant – with _your_ child.”

 

He smirked. “I’m just making sure you’re not over exerting yourself, or withholding too much stress.”

 

“By locking me in a bedroom?”

 

He stared lovingly at her and beamed, “I love you?”

 

She broke out into a grin and shook her head; she scratched the back of his head a bit before kissing his cheek. “You’re incorrigible.”

 

“You love me,” he said with affirmation as he turned off the faucet and opened the medical kit. He was about to take out the roll of gauze, but her hand took it first. He looked up at familiar soft ocean blue eyes and broke out into a small smile.

 

He held out his hand as she unraveled the gauze and then softly cradled his hand in hers. She took the gauze and carefully wrapped it around his palm, making sure it wasn’t too tight. He was taking his time admiring her baby bump as she relived, what he thought would be, one of  her favorite pastimes as his nurse, fixing up his cuts and tending to his bruises when he started out as the famous iron superhero.

 

When she was done, she caught him staring.

 

“See something you like, Stark?” she asked playfully as she closed the medical kit with a small ‘snap’.

 

He looked up at her with a seductive smile. “I like a lot of things I’m seeing right now, Mrs. Stark.” He held her by the waist, being careful about his hand, and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. “You’re so hot, right now.”

 

She smirked and put her hand on his chest. “Down, boy.”

 

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again, but more slowly this time. He kneeled a bit to kiss her belly, and said, “Be nice to Mommy, Morgan. She already hates me for what I did to her. I don’t want her to hate me even more, because of your relentless kicking.”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. “I don’t hate you,” she replied. “But, when I go into labor, I probably will.”

 

“And then you’ll forgive me when you pop this one out, right?” he asked as he kissed her belly again.

 

“I was thinking about it until you said ‘pop this one out’,” she deadpanned.

 

He frowned a bit and stood up from his spot. “I’m going to go to the store in a bit. Did you want me to get you anything?” he asked. “Saltine crackers, pickles, a jar of peanut butter? Jell-o?”

 

She considered the options for a second. “Saltine crackers, yes. Jar of peanut butter, maybe.”

 

He kissed her once more. “Okay, just let me know.” He rubbed her tummy and said, “I’ll be right back. Man, I can’t wait until I can give you cheeseburgers.”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him towards the garage. “You can spoil her when I _pop her out_ ,” she said, mocking him for his last remark.

 

He shot her a look. “You’re not going to let that one go, huh?”

 

Her smile was small, yet sly. “Probably not.”

 

Just then, a ringing filled the house.

 

“Sir, you have a call from Colonel Rhodes,” Friday announced.

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Pepper giving him a concerned look.

 

While Tony forced himself to accept the fact that what happened with Thanos _happened_ , Rhodey went back to his duties as War Machine, fighting crime and making sure the world didn’t burn. If something came up, something big, then he was usually the first person to let Tony know.

 

“Patch him through,” Tony replied.

 

Within a second, Rhodey’s voice was heard. “Hey, Tony.”

 

“Hey, Platypus,” Tony replied with a smirk.

 

“Hi, James,” Pepper said.

 

“Hi, Pepper,” Rhodey sounded happy to hear her voice. “How’s the pregnancy going?”

 

“I’m doing well,” Tony sarcastically added. “Thanks for asking.”

 

She rolled her eyes at her husband. “The pregnancy is fine, and everything seems to be in order around here. I can’t complain much.”

 

“That’s good to hear. If your husband is giving you trouble, let me know. I can knock some sense into him,” Rhodey replied, picturing Tony’s sour face at the same time.

 

Tony scrunched his face in disbelief. “Hey, I’m right here.”

 

Pepper smirked at him. “How are things with you?” she asked Rhodey.

 

“Things could be better, can’t lie about that, but other than a few vigilantes here and there, things are as normal as normal can be.”

 

“How’s Nat?” she asked.

 

“Still looking for Barton,” Rhodey replied. “No clue where he is though.”

 

Pepper frowned at the thought of Nat chasing a figurative ghost that doubled as an assassin. “Let her know that we’re here if she needs someone.”

 

“She knows.” Rhodey sighed. “Well, you know her as well as I do.” His tone became lighter and less serious. “Anyways, I was just checking in to make sure you two are okay. You’re due to be in labor soon,” he reminded Pepper.

 

“Oh, jeeze, I know. Time flew by so fast,” Pepper said as she rubbed her swollen belly.

 

Tony pressed his lips together in frustration. “Still here.”

 

Rhodey chuckled at his best friend, because he knew Tony was used to being the center of attention. “Let me know when it happens. I want to see you yell at Tony for knocking you up.” Tony opened his mouth to interject with sassy retort, but the sound of muffled words in the background cut him off. “Oh, got to go. I’ll talk to you guys later, okay? Bye Pepper. Bye Tony.”

 

“Bye, James,” Pepper replied.

 

“Yeah, whatever. Bye,” Tony replied with a sour tone.

 

Once Rhodey hung up, Pepper kissed Tony on the cheek, hoping Rhodey’s words didn’t rile him up too much. Tony crossed his arms across his chest and hummed disapprovingly.

 

“You wouldn’t yell at me, right?” he asked with a worried look and a slight frown.

 

Pepper beamed at him lovingly. “Depends if you forget the saltine crackers. And it’s yes to the jar of peanut butter, by the way. If you see the one with chocolate swirls, get that one, too.” She patted him on the back and waddled out of the kitchen.

 

Tony watched her walk behind the threshold before shouting, “You complete me!”


End file.
